


You’re the Moon to my Stars

by kiribakukinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Stargazing, how are they so cute, sleepover, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribakukinnie/pseuds/kiribakukinnie
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been secretly dating for about two years now, though it’s been so long they’re basically waiting for everyone to figure it out. It’s been especially hard for everyone on the Karasuno team to figure it out, since it’s full of idiots. They had been pretty good at hiding their emotions and intimate stuff to themselves, but when they found out Daichi was hosting a sleepover at his house as a “team building exercise” they decided they should see how far they could push it without them noticing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 74





	You’re the Moon to my Stars

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been secretly dating for about two years now, though it’s been so long they’re basically waiting for everyone to figure it out. It’s been especially hard for everyone on the Karasuno team to figure it out, since it’s full of idiots. They had been pretty good at hiding their emotions and intimate stuff to themselves, but when they found out Daichi was hosting a sleepover at his house as a “team building exercise” they decided they should see how far they could push it without them noticing. 

Yamaguchi arrived first. Tsukki usually hated being early for things, since he thought it was lame. Yams had brought over some extra snacks for them to have, since he knew Tanaka and Noya would absolutely demolish Daichi’s pantry. 

Tsukki arrived second to last. Tanaka was the last one there, cause he’s always late for things. He had brought some blankets, but only because his brother made him, telling him it was “respectful”. Tsukki couldn’t care less if his other teammates froze or not, he would be giving these blankets to Yamaguchi.

He opened the door to find Noya and Suga in the middle of an intense pillow fight, with his boyfriend recording and laughing on the couch. Asahi was trying to break up the fight while Daichi was being held back by Ennoshita. Yams noticed Tsukki at the door and signaled for him to come in, which he did. 

Tsukki couldn’t help but stare at Yamaguchi, he was gorgeous when he laughed. It’s like the whole world blurred except for him. He could never admit this to his face, but Yams understood what Tsukki felt. Yamaguchi is good at understanding Tsukki even when he’s not admitting something, which is often. 

Soon Tsukishima was brought out of his train of thought by Tanaka barging in, demanding a sparring session with whoever wins the pillow fight. God, this sleepover would be a nightmare. 

It was way past 2am, and everyone had fallen asleep by this point. Well, everyone except Tsukki and Yamaguchi. They had been planning to stay up so that they could be alone together, but the boys had stayed up later than they expected. Yamaguchi was yawning like crazy and Tsukki was putting up a brave face, though in reality he was about to pass out. Yamaguchi had led Tsukki away from the group, leading him to the backyard where they could climb up onto the roof. The air was cool and crisp, with a calm silence. The stars were bright and twinkling, and the moon was casting a beautiful blue light across the roof. They laid down the extra blanket they snuck up and Yamaguchi snuggled into Tsukishima's arms comfortably. They hadn’t had much time to simply cuddle, since Yamaguchi always had pinch serving practice with Mr. Shimida. 

“Hey, Tsukki.” Said Yamaguchi, breaking the silence. Tsukishima hummed as a response. “Your name means moon, right? Well you’re like the moon to me. You’re so bright and beautiful, you light up the darkness.” Tsukki couldn’t believe it. Him? Light? 

“Well, if I’m the moon,” Tsukki added. “Then you’re the stars. You make your own light, and you make the sky something memorable.” Yamaguchi could feel himself blush, and was thankful Tsukki couldn’t see this face. 

“When did we get so poetic?” Joked Yamaguchi. Tsukki chuckled and squeezed Yams’ hand. 

“Yamaguchi, darling, when you’re around those idiots all the time, everything sounds poetic.” Yams laughed, a tired yet sincere laugh. They could feel themselves falling asleep in the moonlight, peacefully. 

“I love you, Tsukki.” Whispered Yamaguchi. 

“I love you too, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago so if it’s not as good as my first post i’m sorry😣


End file.
